


Master

by DarkxZero23



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Save Me, i need to feed my own needs, im not dead!, im so far down in this hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxZero23/pseuds/DarkxZero23
Summary: Over has to really be reminded sometimes of WHO holds the leash here....





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I typed, more for myself.... but I decided to post it. Something more like a drabble but, figured I'd share.  
> This may or may not be continued----
> 
> Depends if I make another chapter...

It was late. 

Over had come back from his patrol rather late and Omega was within the confines of their temporary 'base' just itching for Over's return. 

He had been bad.... he had to be punished. 

He didn't have to wait much longer for the other to do just that, returning with a small tired sigh. "I'm back." He mumbled, found that he was met with a glare, exactly knowing that look. "Where were you?" Over swallowed hard, a shiver racking up his spinal structure at the way Omega looked at him, knowing that tone. 

"I was out doing my usual patrol... but I got caught up in some pantheons along the way." He explains, but Omega is already on him, his gloved hand running over his chest armor and up to his neck where fingers caress and toy. A noise caught in Over's throat, knowing this little game. Omega was upset and it was no secret that the two had certain ways of getting out that emotion. 

Omega was the master, Over was he pet.

"S-sorry..." Came the mummbled apology, the ivory's eyes dropping off to the side, only to slip closed when Omega's hand pointingly trailed downwards. "Sorry, what?"

"Sorry, Master." A corrected reply, good, the ivory was willing. 

"Good, Liebling." Omega praised, the same hand that was moving downward now at his stomach, idly caressing and causing Over to let out a shaky breath as he thought about what he wanted his 'pet' to do. Did he want to tease him? Kiss him? Bite? So many options... All of which he was sure Over would be willing to give into. 

"Strip." He commanded, backing off to turn and move to a chair that he always had sat on, one that had a familiarity with this sort of thing.


End file.
